


Green Cobra

by Benjeboii



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, F/M, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjeboii/pseuds/Benjeboii
Summary: Driven from UA Izuku take his Father up on an offer of living with him in California. Join him as he returns to UA two years after he left. But this time Izuku is a Cobra.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be updated very irregularly.  
> Just a heads up it will probably not finish.  
> How do i convert jpeg images to text files??   
> have a lot of this wrtten out and would be able to finish it quicker if i could do that thanks!!.

This story starts at the pivotal point in this version of my life. It was the day before Christmas Eve…

Midoriya knocked on his "secret crush's" room with some flowers he had picked in his hands. As Uraraka opened the door he started his word vomit at speed Eminem (Jirou introduced him to it). Laughing Uraraka put her hand on his arm which snapped him back to reality but whoops there goes gravity. Chuckling to his reference he composed himself. "Ochaco these months together at school with you have been amazing so I would like to ask you out on a date"

It was now Uraraka's turn to stutter. "But Deku it's not even a full year into high school yet"

Midoriya snorted at her and looked at her sincerely. "Ochaco I promise to stay loyal until you or I feel our relationship is unhealthy for us at which I will accept your decision"

Uraraka didn't know whether it was actual attraction or pure pity in which she accepted him but in the end she had left him happier than she had ever seen him. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her down gently. "Great maybe I can take you out tonight to this restaurant I found and don't worry I can pay"

So she nodded humbly unable to process the muscle she felt beneath his hoodie. "Pick you up in two hours so you can get ready it's nothing fancy just a local American style diner my mom used to take me to"

Leaving in her room she called the girls to her room on their group chat. Ashido was the first to arrive followed by Hagakure then Yaomomo with Tsyu and Jirou. "Deku just asked me out on a date tonight" she squeals.

The time preparing was filled with mindless gossip and the dressing of Uraraka. All the girls were pestering her for details and she was happy to oblige. "I think he finally got the confidence to ask when I spent that time comforting last month when…"she was interrupted by yelling downstairs.

"SHUT UP DEKU JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A SHITTY GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN FUCKALL FOR ALL YOU KNOW ITS JUST PITY"

"Kaachan just stop please" Midoriya was standing talking to the boys about his forthcoming date he had and he had noticed the girls come down.

"NO I BET THAT SLUT IS JUST DATING YOU 'COS YOUR MOM DIED.." Bakugou stopped talking only because he had been blown into a wall by Midoriya's kick.

"Talk about her again like that and what I'd do would force even All-Might to expel me" lightning splayed around his body which flayed the clothes off his torso revealing abs rivalling Kirishima when hardened which drew the attention of the class away from the less obvious scarring on his chest.

Aizawa had to come in to stop Bakugou from assaulting Midoriya and had given Midoriya a week's detention in private and a visit to recovery girl with Bakugou. Uraraka went with them but very nearly left when Midoriya kept apologizing to her.

Midoriya had finished his examination and was going to the toilet before returning to a flushed girlfriend and a smug childhood friend. Ignoring them both he trapped a new hoodie and a spare jacket. They had a pleasant meal which ended in nothing to the disappointment of the brunette. She had complained about it to her female classmates about her 'boyfriends' supposed reluctance to kiss her. A few of them had their own private takes on that scenario but kept silent.

I had been a normal Christmas Eve which meant that they had not destroyed anything yet and they were all relatively safe(Miners had been threatened to be placed as the star on the tree by three classmates; Tysu, Jirou and surprisingly Midoriya. Ochaco wasn't there with the class decorating the tree which kinda hurt Midoriya. Jirou noticing saddled up next to him talking about music.

Christmas day rolled around and everybody was sat exchanging gifts after Iida practically forced them to eat beforehand. Uraraka traded gifts with Midoriya. He had gotten her a medium sized package which had a sweater and a few other items of clothing that suited her style. She I'm the other hand had gotten him a shower care kit and a generic all might hoodie.

It had fallen on the only four capable of cooking to make the Christmas dinner. Bakugou had made the turkey himself while, Midoriya made the sides, Iida the healthy food and Sato had made the desert. Sitting around the table Mineta tried to peek up any of the girls skirts which led to Tsyu slapping him. He tried again but this time on Uraraka but ended up outside and an angry greenete standing there.

Midoriya took him by the neck. "That was your l ass chance pervert" he took him crying to Nazi's office.

Dinner pretty much fell apart there and then until Midoriya arrived back and everyone re-gathered at the table for desert. "Nezu expelled the pervert thank God"

Uraraka was still nowhere to be found as was Bakugou. "Yo Midobro how 'bout you get your girlfriend while I get the big guy" Midoriya nodded and walked upstairs.

He knocked on her door lightly "Hey Ochaco foods ready if you want to come down. Leaning lightly against the door it opened unlocked. Falling in he stumbled inside. On her bed pride of place was a receipt and the clothes he bought her. He looked a bit miffed until he saw the card he wrote in her little mesh bin along with..

A used condom. Izuku rushed out of the room clutching his head in shock. When he heard a yell and a shrill scream from upstairs. Taking the steps two at a time he turned the corner to see a mortified Kirishima outside Bakugou's room. He turned and saw Midoriya hoping it wasn't what he thought. Running to the door he saw a semi clothed Uraraka under Bakugou's bed sheets. Thinking it a cruel joke he slammed the door shut and slid down the wall defeated. "Izuku it's not what it looks like.."

"What it looks like is that I fucked your bitch before you even held her hand. Of course it is DEKU I always win" The rest of the class had gotten upstairs to see Bakugou in shorts screaming at a hunched over Midoriya.

"shut up" could be quietly heard from Midoriya's position.

"WHADYA SAY DEKU?!" Bakugou screamed in his face.

"I SAID SHUT THE EVERLIVING FUCK UP YOU FUCKING POMERANIAN ASSHOLE"

"DEEKUUUUU" was the only response mustered.

"NO FUCK OFF I AM ONLY HERE BECAUSE OF HER THEN YOU GO AND FUCK HER OUT OF PETTINESS TWICE!" Midoriya screamed back equally loud.

Iida and Todoroki had taken Midoriya's arms while Kirishima and Kaminari took Bakugou's to stop them from fighting. "Calm yourselves this is hardly UA student behaviour " Iida chastised them.

"It's not my fault this dickhead has such an superiority complex he can't handle when I even slightly overcome him in everything. To be honest I question why I stayed in the first place" breaking his friends hold he marched away "Tell the whore we're finished forever. I'm going home and just hopefully I'll never have to see you again"

"But Deku-kun I thought I meant something to you" Uraraka yelled after him.

Izuku Midoriya snorted in derision leaving them in silence. Moments later his door was heard slam shut. The whole class turned on the two perpetrators in anger and shock at what they had done. "So you just cheated on the nicest, most caring and helpful person you'll probably ever meet, why? Think about this seriously, why pick Bakago over Midoriya, just look at what he has done to everyone around him. If you want kids and a healthy marriage I would of suggested going for the person you can actually talk to civilly without them blowing up" Yaomomo yelled at her.

"THE FUCK D'YOU MEAN BAD HUSBAND I'D BE A BETTER HUSBAND THAN THAT SHITTY DEKU EVER COULD BE"

Iida chopped him on the neck and knocked him out "Uraraka-san I must request you follow me and Todoroki to Aizawa's office for when I report this behaviour to him"

She humbly nodded barely recognizing the severity of her actions and the implications they caused more worried about her now tarnished reputation and resignation to the fact she was stuck with Bakugou for as long as her UA friends decided to let her go on it. The rest of the class filtered away to clean up the remains of Christmas dinner. Finally when Iida return now unencumbered by the weight of a blond pomeranian and a gravity girl did the class sit down to talk. "I believe that we need to talk about the fact we had two students having sexual reactions under our noses"

"The rooms are definitely soundproof" both Jirou, Yaomomo. Most looked on in understanding of their hobbies.

"Has anyone actually checked on Midori yet the guy just went through the WORST breakup I've seen. Who's going to get him, I volunteer Iida"

"I am sorry Ashido-san but I must leave, Sensei Aizawa has asked me to come give an account of what happened in the corridor" the president scurried away from the situation slightly relieved.

"Man Iida you have got to drop all the honorifics when it's just us in private" the vice-president said pulling a hat from her arm along with some paper slips" We'll draw names to see who has to do it"

"Why lots why not whoever knows him hast that has to be you Tysu you spent a lot of time with him and Uraraka didn't you" Ashido said.

"I only hung around with -ribbit- them be because of Ochac—Uraraka was there and liked the female company I practically know nothing about Midoriya -ribbit-" she said putting a finger to her cheek in a thinking expression.

"So who knows Greenie the most then cause I only helped him out with music from time to time" she looked around at her classmates "Seriously none of you have had an actual sustained conversation with him in what nearly a year jeez" Todoroki coughed "Aside from Todoroki

Jirou stood up to go get the greenbean down to talk about his evidently emotional day. Knocking at his door she heard no response and presumed him asleep. Knocking louder while calling to him was her next step. When he didn't answer she started to consider the worst possibility and called Yaomomo up to her to help open the door. Ashido arrives first and used a weak metal corrosive acid to melt the lock mechanics away. Izuku Midoriya's room was completely different to the past time it was publicly viewed. 90% of the less rare all-might merch had been taken from the room. Now there was signed posters of all the heroes he had worked with previously.

The window was open and there were clothes strewn across the floor and a note on the bed. 'If you are reading this you should have a good reason or this is a gross violation of my personal space. I have left and will probably not be back for quite a while. Iida I have a place to say and no I will not kill myself. Tell All-Might I'm at the training centre he'll understand. Tell Aizawa that I will take the offer. Bye from Midoriya'

"I'll go tell sensei he's left and can one of you tell Might sensei where Midoriya went" Yaomomo told the group. Ojiro volunteered to tell All-Might while she left to go to Aizawa. She encountered Yamada sensei who told her that her homeroom teacher was in the principal's office.

Gently knocking on the door of the office she took a deep breath. "Ah young Yaoroyzu welcome, Iida-kun was just telling me of the downright horrible actions of a select group of your classmates to young Midoriya before he left not even a minute ago and I presume you have come to tell me that Midoriya-kun has left campus and that he will be taking up on his father's offer. Yes?"

Completely baffled she nodded silently. "So where did my personal student go off to. I hope it isn't that infection rank place he and that buffoon fall a training ground." Looking at her face he continued "I'm right again oh goody. Tell your classmates that my protégé is in expert hands and will be not returning to UA as he is leaving to join his Father elsewhere"

The chimera of a creature nodded to Aizawa who nudged her out of the room. She was astonished at the principal's level of deduction. She started walking towards the dorms again but stopped in her tracks when she realized that the Principal Nezu just admitted to taking a Midoriya personal student.

The chimera nodded to his piggyback ride Aizawa who escorted Yaomomo back to the dorms. She came in through the back door in the kitchen to see Tokoyami and Koda quietly signing in the corner she couldn't quite catch. Pressing the buzzer by the elevator she rode it to her best friends room. Knocking on the door Jirou opened it up to her in sweats and a punk top. She invited her in to sit down on her bed. Taking a breath they both started to talk

"Midoriya may be moving away" "What's going on with greenie" They both stuttered and apologised to each other before Yaoroyzu started uninterrupted.

"Nezu mentioned that Midoriya will be taking an offer he received from his Father and by my suspicions I'd wager he wants Midoriya to go live with him wherever that I'd and Midoriya refused when his mom died probably because of the UA dorms which means that his Father must live pretty far away"

"And the Principal just told you all this Yaomomo or is it a super detective sense"

"Not really more of a common sense factor to it really. Why else would his Father need to extend an invitation to the school unless it involves a change to his education"

"So Greenie is leaving 'cos that bitch Uraraka cheated on the kindest person in the class with the biggest asshole ever"

"Well Kyoka if I didn't know better i'd say you have a crush on the resident cinnamon roll"

"NO, NO NEVER. NOT THAT HES UNAPPEALING OR ANYTHING ITS JUST, ~I don't like boys that way~ 

"oh ok"

"WAIT WHAT, WHEN"


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku Midoriya was in his hidey-hole, nestled in amongst the trash that rebuilt its self since he had started UA. In the heart of a literal maze, he had built a paradise secluded from the world. It had been his safe spot since the fight between All-Might and All-For-One. Built from the remains of multiple fridges and large-scale appliances he had made a cocoon filled with all his sentimental things he took from the apartment. 

He was filling up the large suitcase he had bought recently with his clothes and some special mementoes of his mother. He had initially rejected his dads offer because of the distance between his dad and UA. He had something built up at UA and for the first time he felt welcome somewhere. So, he said no to his father's disappointment but he had texted him again this very morning asking if the offer was still available. 

“Young Midoriya you know its rude to run out of school without consulting a member of staff first.” Toshinori Yagi called out from behind him. 

“I know but I couldn’t stay much longer without any of the predecessor’s quirks emerging” Izuku said softly. 

“I understand your concerns about the welfare of your classmates but running is never a healthy option my boy” Yagi lamented. 

“I don’t think you really get how I feel though” 

“Color me intrigued then, explain your reasoning please” Yagi asked putting on his mentor voice. 

“She cheated on me, not only was that fundamentally wrong she went to my biggest rival anywhere. The person with any percent of a functioning brain could she hated me and strived to cause me misery. That didn’t hurt Toshi it killed she tore out my heart and did an Irish jig on top of it. She even went as far as to say she was justified because I was taking too long, TOO LONG TO WHAT? SCREW HER FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER, I WANTED OUR FIRST TIME TO BE SOMETHING SPECIAL, SOMETHING MEANINGFUL, NOT JUST A QUICK FUCK TO SATE HER WHORE NEEDS!!!” 

“Midoriya, no Izuku my boy you need to understand what you did was no fault of your own, you did everything how it should be done...” 

“Then please tell me why it didn’t work, am I just destined to be a Hero the Symbol for everyone, how am meant to be the symbol who took ‘ALL MIGHTS’ place, who is always smiling when I can't smile properly any more. If all my smiles are fake what's the point any more. Why even try?” his head was in his hand, knees to his chest openly sobbing tears of raw anguish. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder. “Look around you for even one moment and tell me, were the 10 months you endured to get here, are they really worth that little that you would throw them away because of one terrible action done by somebody else” 

“I don’t know anymore, everything seemed so clear cut before, Right and Wrong but like what about the reason why? Why did I do as I did, why did All for One do as he did, it just turned real grey real fast and I really think I need to figure it out for myself now and I honestly feel that just stepping back and finding a new perspective on this is the way to move forward you know” 

“I know you think I don’t anything about love, but I loved my mentor as a mother and when she died, I did the same as you are doing now cut myself off and tried to distance myself from the problem. But do you know what helped me reignite my passion again?” 

“Torino-Sensei probably beat it into you” Izuku snorted 

“Heh, he tried, but in fact just doing as you are managed it. We left and in California with David Sheild I managed to get my head around the reasoning of what happened and get back on the ball pretty quick” he chuckled. “Nezu managed to place Uraraka in General Ed, but due to there being nothing legally wrong with their actions Bakugou will be on a probation of sorts until he graduates” 

“I will hope to see you again soon Dad” 

“DAD??” 

“Oh Fuck I meant Yagi”


End file.
